The Game of Love
by evilkyung
Summary: "Game percintaan kok! Kalau kamu bisa menuntaskannya, aku jadi pacarmu. Gimana?" / Main game? Hm… / REMAKE from Shinosuka Hiromu's Game of Love / SuLay / GS / DLDR / Mind to RnR?
1. Introduction

The Game of Love

Cast  
Kim Joonmyeon  
Zhang Yixing  
Someone

Disclaimer  
The cast aren't mine, but the story are belong to Shinozhuka Hiromu!  
Saya ngeremake komiknya yang berjudul 'Game of Love' dengan perubahan seperlunya.

Genre  
Romance, Drama, Fantasy or Sci-Fi? Nan Mollaaa~/?

Summary  
"Game percintaan kok! Kalau kamu bisa menuntaskannya, aku jadi pacarmu. Gimana?" Main game? Hm… / Based from Shinozuka Hiromu's famous piece [Game of Love] / SuLay-JoonXing and surprise inside:))) / GS / DLDR / Mind to Rnr?

Warning  
GS, Typo(s), OOC, AU, No EYD, hasil saduran [[atau remake?]] –tanpa ada niat untuk memplagiat- Kesempurnaan hanyalah milik Tuhan semata, kawan o/

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

"Joon… Joonmyeon…"

"Apa?" sahut Joonmyeon cuek, tidak memperhatikan Yixing yang tengah berlutut disebelahnya. Fokusnya hanya ditujukan pada aplikasi pembuat game dihadapannya. "A-aku…"

"Hm?"

"A-a-aku… sebenarnya suka sama Joonmyeon," kata Yixing dengan suara yang amat sangat pelan. Untung saja, pendengaran Joonmyeon masih berfungsi dengan amat sangat baik.

"Yixing…"

DEG DEG DEG

Jantung Yixing berdetak dengan amat sangat tidak karuan. Dia berharap, Joonmyeon tidak mendengar detak jantungnya yang amat sangat cepat, seolah-olah jantung Yixing mau lepas dari sarangnya. Wajahnya juga mulai memanas dan menghasilkan selapis tipis warna merah pada pipinya. Semoga saja, hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan bagi Yixing kita tercintaaa.

"Boleh-boleh saja sih, berpacaran denganmu… tapi…"

Ucapan Joonmyeon menggantung diudara. Bibirnya menyeringai kecil, sambil menatap Yixing. Membuat yang ditatap semakin merasa penasaran terhadap peruntungan cintanya hari ini.

"Tapi apa…?" lirih Yixing.

"Tapi ada syaratnya," jawab Joonmyeon kalem, lalu turun dari kursi dan mengajak Yixing untuk duduk dilantai. "Kau harus bisa menuntaskan game buatanku,"

'Main game?' batin Yixing seraya menatap ehemcalonehem kekasihnya dengan heran. Joonmyeon yang sadar bahwa Yixing tidak menangkap apa yang dimaksudkan hanya mendesah pelan.

"Game percintaan kok! Kalau kamu bisa menuntaskannya, aku jadi pacarmu. Gimana?"

"Hanya main game, Myeon? Serius?"

"Iya, Yixing. Tapi aku memerlukan waktu kurang lebih tiga bulan untuk membuatnya,"

"Baiklah! Demi cinta Joonmyeon, aku akan melakukannya!"

Joonmyeon ber-facepalm ria.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

[[Bakal dilanjut kalau banyak yang tertarik dan responnya positif! Mungkin agak lama karena agak bosen buat baca komiknya lagi, ah ya, dan dalam satu minggu ini saya ada tugas bikin karangan dengan tema yang susah buat dijadikan ff, hiks]]

Responnya, kawaaan?


	2. Level I

The Game of Love

Cast  
Kim Joonmyeon  
Zhang Yixing

Disclaimer  
The cast aren't mine, but the story are belong to Shinozhuka Hiromu!  
Saya ngeremake komiknya yang berjudul 'Game of Love' dengan perubahan seperlunya.

Genre  
Romance, Drama, Fantasy or Sci-Fi? Nan Mollaaa~/?

Summary  
"Game percintaan kok! Kalau kamu bisa menuntaskannya, aku jadi pacarmu. Gimana?" / Main game? Hm… / REMAKE / GS / DLDR / Mind to RnR?

Warning  
GS, Typo(s), OOC, AU, No EYD, hasil saduran [[atau remake?]] –tanpa ada niat untuk memplagiat—Kesempurnaan hanyalah milik Tuhan semata, kawan o/

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

"Joon… Joonmyeon…"

"Apa?" sahut Joonmyeon cuek, tidak memperhatikan Yixing yang tengah berlutut disebelahnya. Fokusnya hanya ditujukan pada aplikasi pembuat game dihadapannya. "A-aku…"

"Hm?"

"A-a-aku… sebenarnya suka sama Joonmyeon," kata Yixing dengan suara yang amat sangat pelan. Untung saja, pendengaran Joonmyeon masih berfungsi dengan amat sangat baik.

"Yixing…"

DEG DEG DEG

Jantung Yixing berdetak dengan amat sangat tidak karuan. Dia berharap, Joonmyeon tidak mendengar detak jantungnya yang amat sangat cepat, seolah-olah jantung Yixing mau lepas dari sarangnya. Wajahnya juga mulai memanas dan menghasilkan selapis tipis warna merah pada pipinya. Semoga saja, hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan bagi Yixing kita tercintaaa.

"Boleh-boleh saja sih, berpacaran denganmu… tapi…"

Ucapan Joonmyeon menggantung diudara. Bibirnya menyeringai kecil, sambil menatap Yixing. Membuat yang ditatap semakin merasa penasaran terhadap peruntungan cintanya hari ini.

"Tapi apa…?" lirih Yixing.

"Tapi ada syaratnya," jawab Joonmyeon kalem, lalu turun dari kursi dan mengajak Yixing untuk duduk dilantai. "Kau harus bisa menuntaskan game buatanku,"

'Main game?' batin Yixing seraya menatap ehemcalonehem kekasihnya dengan heran. Joonmyeon yang sadar bahwa Yixing tidak menangkap apa yang dimaksudkan hanya mendesah pelan.

"Game percintaan kok! Kalau kamu bisa menuntaskannya, aku jadi pacarmu. Gimana?"

"Hanya main game, Myeon? Serius?"

"Iya, Yixing. Tapi aku memerlukan waktu kurang lebih tiga bulan untuk membuatnya,"

"Baiklah! Demi cinta Joonmyeon, aku akan melakukannya!"

Joonmyeon ber-facepalm ria.

.

.

.

"Joon… gamenya sudah jadi?" tanya Yixing pada Joonmyeon yang tengah asik 'bercinta' dengan PCnya. "Belum," jawab Joonmyeon dingin.

"Masih belum? Inikan sudah tiga bulaaaan," rengek Yixing pada Joonmyeon. "Jangan kesini setiap hari dong! Kalau sudah selesai pasti aku kabari! Sabar sedikit kenapa sih?" sewot Joonmyeon.

Yixing tidak habis pikir dengan tetangganya sejak kecil itu. Meskipun dia mengetahu bahwa Joonmyeon benar-benar jenius dan game-game buat Joonmyeon sangaaaat mengasyikkan –dan terkadang Yixing benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu game milik Joonmyeon yang akan dirils—tapi tetap saja, Yixing –sama sekali- tidak bisa sabar untuk hal yang satu ini.

"Aaaaaaa, tapi akukan kepikiran teruuuus,"

"Sana pulang! Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Huaaaa, Joonmyeon kejaaaam,"

Joonmyeon tetap tidak memperdulikan Yixing, dan Yixing menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Pemandangan yang cukup manis, sebenarnya.

"Myeon, aku mau lihat sebentaaaar saja. Boleh?"

Yixing melancarkan jurus bunny eyes miliknya yang menggemaskan, sambil memasang pose mengatupkan tangan didepan dada, lalu menggembungkan pipi serta mengerucutkan bibir seperti anak hilang ditengah jalan. Berharap-harap cemas bahwa Joonmyeon tidak akan menolak permintaannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sebentar saja ya,"

Joonmyeon mengotak-atik PCnya, lalu tampak sebuah lorong yang sama persis dengan apa yang Yixing lihat hampir setiap harinya.

"Huwaaaa~ Inikan lorong sekolah kita, Myeon! Beneran kamu yang bikin? Benar-benar terlihat seperti aslinyaaaa~"

Joonmyeon tersenyum bangga, lalu menjelaskan lagi. "Ini tokoh utama kita, namanya Kim Joonmyeon,"

"Kau tokoh utamanyaaaa? Uwaaaa!"

Joonmyeon mengangguk singkat. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, muncul beberapa tokoh lagi dilayar.

"Ada Mr. Stephen, guru olahraga kita. Xiumin, sahabatmu. Bahkan ketua OSIS pun aku buat disini. Setting game ini benar-benar aku buat semirip mungkin dengan aslinya, ehehe,"

Yixing mengangguk-angguk paham, tatapan matanya tetap memancarkan rasa kagum yang kentara. Joonmyeon menjelaskan lagi.

"Didalam game ini kau harus bisa menaklukan perasaanku! Jika berhasil kau akan menang. Kalau kau menang, Yixing, aku mau jadi pacarmu. Game ini susah, Xing," Joonmyeon menyeringai.

"Baik, akan ku coba! Eh, tapi itu siapa…" Yixing menunjuk kearah seorang gadis cantik didalam layar. "Oh, dia karakter khusus,"

Yixing memuji karakter itu didalam hati, memang sih, gadis itu cantik. Jauh lebih cantik jika dibandingkan dirinya sendiri. "Cantik sekali," tanpa sadar Yixing menyuarakan pikirannya. Membuat Joonmyeon menyeringai usil.

"Dia itu tokoh asli dari pemikiranku sendiri. Meskipun begitu, dia adalah tokoh penting dalam game ini,"

"Kok begitu?"

"Dia itu sainganmu,"

Hening agak lama.

"Dia juga tipeku, Yixing-a,"

Yixing bisa merasakan bahwa tubuhnya mengecil sekarang. Akibat dari kalah pede dengan tokoh game yang –sialnya—jauh lebih cantik, tinggi, langsing, juga sangat modis.

"Jadi…" suara Joonmyeon menggantung di udara, "Aku rasa si cantik inilah yang akan jadi pemenangnya! Kayaknya, kamu pasti kalah!"

"JOONMYEON JAHAAAAT!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

[[Sengaja fast update juga saya tbc, soalnya saya bingung mau pake siapa buat saingannya Yixing. Ada saran? Jitao? Luhaen? Ulzzang Kim Ara? Atau… saya sendiri? /slapped/]]

[[Buat yang penasaran diambil dari komik apa, liat di disclaimer yaa!]]

[[Saya sengaja ngehapus salah satu fic saya yang judulnya Letters for Joonmyeon. Soalnya mau saya revisi ulang dari awal dan selesaiin dulu. Biar bisa di-update sehari sekali kaya A Month ;) Juga, ada beberapa kesalahan yang sangaaat fatal dari fanfic itu T~T]]

Mind to review agaiiiin?


End file.
